La jeune fille
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Quand notre chère Dylan, maître du SM, a un rencard avec une fille à cause d'un parie avec un pote, sa peut tourner d'une manière assez inattendue... (OOC voulu ! Lisez la description au début s'il vous plait...)


Salut à tous ! Bon avant toute chose je tiens à souligner un truc très important : je n'ai jamais joué à de ma vie, et je ne connais absolument l'histoire. Il s'agit encore d'un texte pour une amie qui m'est très chère (elle se reconnaîtra). Dylan promet d'être très OOC…

Titre : La jolie jeune fille

Base: Dead Rising 3

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de dead Rising 3 appartiennent à leurs créateur, Nelly est un de mes OC… Et Chloe… n'appartient à personne XD

Rating : M

Un soir, comme parmi tant d'autres, Dylan rentra chez lui. Mais ce soir-là était diffèrent : il semblait anormalement nerveux. Bizarre pour ce fameux type 100% pur SM sacré meilleur client dans toutes les boutiques de fouets, menottes et autres trucs, non ?

Il était dans la merde, il n'avait pas d'autres mots. Pourtant il avait l'habitude : ce n'était pas les flics qui allaient le faire flipper.

Tout ça à cause d'un pari à la con... En effet, la cousine de l'un de ses potes était venue d'Australie, et squatter chez son cousin le temps de se trouver un appartement. Une semaine plus tôt, au bar, alors Dylan était bien bourré comme il faut, le « pote » en question lui avait sorti :

« - Je parie 5000 $ que tu n'es pas capable d'emballer ma cousine !

- Bien sûr que si, j'en suis capable ! Et si ça foire, je te file le double !

- Sa marche… mais sans la violer, hein ! Je te parle de diner au resto', voir cinéma et tous les trucs que les filles adorent !

- J'avais compris ! T'inquiète, je suis cap' !... C'est quoi son nom ?

- Tu dois être bien bourré pour le penser… Elle s'appelle Nelly.

- Riras bien qui riras le dernier ! Ta Nelly va vivre l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça… »

Et voilà. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouver à acheter des vêtements chics et à exploiter au maximum ses petites cellules grises afin de trouver ce qu'il lui plairait. C'est que c'est vachement compliquer, la psychologie féminine…

Ce n'était pas l'idée de perdre de l'agent qui le déranger : pour lui, 10000$ ce n'était rien… mais son honneur en prendrait un sacré coup. Il avait espéré que Nelly refuse, mais elle était très emballer à l'idée de sortir « pour découvrir les potes de son cousin ! », qu'elle avait dit...

Il consulta sa montre, qu'il avait acheté il y a peu de temps, et constata que son rendez-vous avait lieux dans moins de deux heures. Il manqua de s'étrangler par accident en mettant sa cravate, défroissa comme il le pouvait son pantalon et sa chemise, puis se regarda dans le miroir : Il avait une drôle de dégaine quand même… enfin bon il ferait avec.

Parce que, d'après tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur internet, arrivé à l'heure voir à l'avance pour passer prendre une fille chez elle était fortement apprécié, il monta dans sa voiture fraichement repeinte et démarra.

Il avait prévu un truc tout simple : diner, cinéma et, si tout se passer bien, hôtel. D'après le peu d'information que son « pote » avait daigné lui donner (« parce que sinon c'est trop facile ») Nelly avait vingt ans, possédait une grande joie de vivre et adorais la cuisine asiatique. Il allait donc l'emmener au seul de la ville… juste en face du cinéma en plus. Nickel.

Bon ensuite… il ne devait surtout pas sortir une vanne de cul, ni parler de SM et de trucs illégaux… il pourrait peut-être l'impressionner avec la de culture général qu'il avait en dehors du système… soit pas grand-chose en fait. Il la laisserait démarrer la conversation, puis il suivrait le mouvement. Simple comme bonjour, en somme.

Une fois arrivé chez son ami, il se gara et attendit. Bordel, c'est qu'elle se faisait attendre ! Au bout de dix minutes d'attente supplémentaire ajoutée à l'heure initiale, la belle se présenta enfin, ils se saluèrent poliment et elle s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui. Celle-ci avait une chevelure d'un beau châtains, sa peau était bronzée, quand à ses yeux ils étaient d'un bleu lagon. Elle portait une robe noire qui descendait juste un peu en dessous de ses genoux.

« Pas si mal, mais pas non plus trop mon genre » pensa Dylan. Baisable, en somme…

Dylan démarra, et Nelly engagea la conversation :

« - Alors comme ça tu habite ici ?

- Tout à fait…

- Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis commerçant…

- Vraiment ? Et tu vends quoi ? »

Aïe, il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il vendait de la drogue et qu'il tremper jusqu'au cou dans la prostitution !...

« - Ba alors, tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Je vends de la farine ! Eu enfin je veux dire mes pains ! Je suis boulanger…

- Et tu fais aussi des pâtisseries ? J'adore ça ! Surtout celles du Japon ! Mais celles d'Australie sont géniales aussi ! »

Le SM la laissa raconter ses folles aventures culinaires, l'écoutant à moitié, et faisant de temps en temps quelque hochement de tête pour faire genre « oui, oui, je suis passionné par ton récit ». Il ne comprenait pas comment les mecs qui avaient une copine pouvaient supporter tout leurs long discours, souvent portant sur des futilités en plus. Et en plus elle n'était pas modeste… elle se vantait beaucoup ! Lui il préférait entendre des cris de douleurs et d'agonies, c'était bien plus excitant !

La jeune femme cria de joie quand ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant asiatique. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge et l'or, il y avait un buffet à volonté de sushis et s'assaisonnement. Pour le reste pas contre il fallait payer. Et bien chère, d'après le menu. Non pas que ça le dérangeait mais bon…

Pendant que l'australienne choisissait entre les différentes sauces, Dylan était resté à la table, et regarder une jeune fille assise à une table voisine qui mangeait avec appétit… Blonde, la peau pale robe noir en cuir… c'était tout à fait son genre. C'est en général ce type de femme qui hurle le plus fort d'effroi...

« - On peut savoir ce que tu regarde ? »

Merde, Nelly était revenue… et il l'avait vu mater une autre fille ! L'autre fille en question le regardait d'ailleurs… doublement chopper ! Il devait trouver un truc et vite !

« - Je rêver en pensant à tes yeux hypnotisant dans lesquels j'aimerai me noyer… »

La belle rougie légèrement et décida de lâcher l'affaire.

Elle recommença à parler de tout et de rien, tout ce que la luxure incarnée avait compris c'est qu'elle causait de kangourou. Apparemment ces trucs sautent super loin, et… oui exacte on s'en fout.

Il trouva néanmoins les paroles de la jeune fille soudainement très intéressante. La raison de ce revirement ? La nourriture. Il savait qu'il allait essayer de ce concentré sur n'importe quoi pour tenter d'oublier ce goût affreux… C'était vraiment du riz ce truc ? Il prit une gorgée de thé noir. Grave erreur. Il avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de torturer ses victimes : leur faire boire ce truc. Il allait avoir une bonne diarrhée pendant au moins toute la semaine, il en était certain !

Nelly éclata de rire en voyant la tête que tirait son partenaire pour la soirée. Elle ria moins quand celui-ci rendit violement le contenue de son estomac sur la table. Ah, il était soulagé maintenant ! Mais en voyant la tête que tirer sa compagne d'un soir, il sentit qu'il avait perdu son pari…

Et il avait raison. C'était la première fois qu'il se prenait un coup de sac à main dans la gueule. C'est qu'au final ça fait mal, ces trucs… encore une idée à exploiter ! Au moins il n'aurait pas perdu sa soirée…

« - Si tu n'es pas capable d'apprécier de la bonne nourriture à sa juste valeur, c'est ton problème, mais rendre ainsi sa pitance devant une jeune beauté de mon acabit, ça ne se fait pas ! »

N'y tenant plus, Dylan explosa :

« - Mais bordel tu me saoule depuis tout à l'heure avec des trucs dont je n'ai rien à péter ! Retourne te faire sauter par tes kangourous ! »

Outrée, la jeune femme sortit de restaurant, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. Puis le Sadomasochiste se rendit compte de sa connerie : adieu l'honneur…

« - Waouh, alors-là mec je suis bleffer ! T'avait juste trop la classe !»

Dylan se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur… ou plutôt interlocutrice. C'était la jeune fille de la table d'à côté !

« - Sérieux comment t'as fait pour tenir aussi longtemps… moi à ta place sa ferait longtemps que je lui en aurais foutue une pour qu'elle se la ferme… sérieux. Surtout que d'après la phrase hyper clicher que tu lui as sortit tout à l'heure après m'avoir maté, sa semblait pas être trop ton trip, ce genre de rendez-vous…

- Effectivement, c'était pour un pari…

- Ah tu devais l'emballer, sauf que d'elle tu t'en fous en fait, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais… comment tu sais ?

- On voyait trop que tu crever d'envie de te barrer. Dis-moi tu as quelque chose à faire ?

- Ba là non, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, profitons de cette soirée ensemble, je me fais chier toute seule ! Au passage, je m'appelle Chloé. Sa te dit d'aller voir le dernier film d'horreur qui est sortit ? Je comptais aller le voir… »

Dylan n'en revenait pas : cette fille n'était apparemment pas aussi équilibré mentalement qu'elle n'en avait l'air… et ça lui plaisait beaucoup ! Surtout qu'il voulait le voir ce film…

« - Ok. Moi c'est Dylan au fait. »

Ainsi ils partirent tout les deux voir le film. Durant la séance tout deux riaient comme des baleines en se gavant de pop corn, et les autres personnes présentent dans la salle trouvaient ces deux là bien plus flippant que ce qui passa à l'écran. Leurs rires ne se turent que quand ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Comme quoi Dylan pouvait emballer une fille…

A la fin de la séance les deux jeunes gens sortirent. Le luxurieux demanda :

« - Alors, on va ou maintenant, à l'hôtel ?

- Non, pas tout de suite, j'ai une meilleure idée… mais allons nous changer d'abord !»

Et tout deux disparurent dans la nuit…

ooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, aux informations, on put entendre : Sur la place du panthéon une trentaine de cadavre d'hommes et de femmes ont étaient retrouver. Leurs seuls point commun était qu'ils portaient tous des marques de torture, viol et autres outrages… certains étaient menottaient. Nos seuls suspects sont une fille blonde et un homme, tout deux en costume de SM, qu'un ivrogne a vue sortit de la place. Son taux d'alcool étant assez élever, il n'est pas une piste réellement valable…

Voilà… pour une fois que je me tape un délire ! Ne me tuez pas tout de suite, s'il vous plait…


End file.
